


Back of a cop car

by TheOneAndOnlyPinetree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyPinetree
Summary: 🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀"You're an asshole.""Yeah well, you're a horse-face."🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀"I hate you.""Love you too."🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀🥀
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Unfortunately, I'm not the owner of Attack on titan, simply using the characters.
> 
> 2: Some of the characters will be very OOC but that's to make the story feel more like my own.
> 
> 3: Feel free to comment whatever as long as it's not some stupid shit. Constructive criticism is welcome, however being an asshole about the fact this isn't completely original? Don't do it. I'm just gonna end up deleting your comment if it's some stupid shit like saying the fucking ships aren't original. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I appreciate all of you for reading. So thank you.
> 
> -Ranger

"You are going and that's final."

Those words had sealed Eren's fate for the night. He just wanted 1 night alone with his books but it seemed Mikasa had other plans. "You're always inside and you never party. You're going this time even if I have to drag you out of this house." She growled at him, making him cower a little. "Fine." He agreed, not thinking that he'd be ditched as soon as they arrived.

It was currently 8 PM and Eren and Mikasa had just arrived at Reiner's house. They were greeted by Armin and Annie, Mikasa ditching Eren for them only moments after walking into the house. It was pretty packed with teenagers, most either drunk or tripping balls. Eren sighed softly, going straight to the kitchen to grab a beer before leaning himself against the counter, silently watching Mikasa and her friends talking. 

His breath hitched when he noticed a blonde male in the crowd that happened to catch his eye. The males' eyes were a nice hazel color that stood out against his tanned skin. His hair was swiped to the right side while the left had an undercut that was a darker color. His ears had small gage piercings in them and his lip had a vertical labret piercing and Eren swore when the guy opened his mouth that he saw a tongue piercing.

Eren himself had a septum and a navel piercing but they were pretty cheap looking compared to the strangers, who had finally noticed Erens' gaze on him and was now walking towards him. "Hey. Your friend abandon you here?" The stranger questioned softly, his voice was deep but surprisingly smooth and almost calming. "Ah- yeah... she did." Eren responded, downing the rest of his beer before setting the empty bottle down on the counter to be cleaned up later. "Would you like a bit of company then? You don't seem like a fan of parties." 

Eren nodded in response, smiling slightly. "Sure. But I don't really even wanna be in this house..." He trailed off, noticing the smirk on the blondes' face. "Wanna ditch then?" He suggested, cocking a brow slightly. "Ah... I'm not sure.." He paused, looking over at Mikasa who was still talking and drinking with her friends. "ya know what.. screw it, where we gonna go?" He moved off the counter, following the blonde out of the house after grabbing his hoodie.

"We could go to the park." He suggested, receiving a nod from Eren as they walked down the street. "By the way... what's your name?" Eren spoke up after a bit. "Oh, Jean. Yours?" They stopped walking. "Eren." Jean pulled Eren onto 1 of the swings, the pair just talking for a while until somehow the conversation changed to them playing smash or pass. "Ok.. me." Jean butted in, grinning. "Smash." Erens' face turned red as soon as the word left his mouth. "Oh? Really now?" Jean suddenly started leaning closer to Eren, stopping just close enough that his breath could be felt on the others' skin, making him shudder.

Eren took it upon himself to close the distance, leaning in and sealing Jeans' lips in a firm yet smooth kiss that was happily returned. After a moment they broke away, Eren lightly gasping for air since he was finding it hard to breathe with his body being so hot at the moment. "So... wanna head back to my place?" Jean spoke up, Eren nodding in response. 

After a while of walking, they eventually made it back to Jeans' place and walked in, kissing all the way up to his bedroom. They left a trail of clothes behind, starting in the hallway and ending at the bed. Jean pushed Eren onto the soft bed, positioning himself so he was in between his legs with Erens' butt pressed against his groin. Eren was only in his boxers while Jean still had his jeans on, though they were unzipped so it didn't make much of a difference. 

_That night, Eren had the time of his life._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jean and Eren had exchanged numbers and Jean had driven his new 'friend' home. Eren currently sat on his bed, texting Jean and sipping a Slurpee that Mika had bought him as an apology for abandoning him at the party. Eren perked up a bit when he heard his phone go off.

**Hot-ass horse face: So, any plans?**

Yes, Eren had put Jean as 'Hot-ass horse face' in his contacts.

**Bubblebutt titanfreak: Nope, just gonna hang with the 12**

**Hot-ass horse face: The 12? Like..cops?**

**Bubblebutt titanfreak: Yea, my dad's a cop and so is 1 of my friends**

**Hot-ass horse face: Um... Eren, you're not gonna tell them about what we did right? I could get in a shit ton of trouble**

**Bubblebutt titanfreak: Don't worry, I won't tell them that you left bruises on my hips from gripping them so hard or about the hickeys on my neck**

**Hot-ass horse face:** **Oh damn I did? Guess I got a little too into it. You are hot as fuck after all**

 **Bubblebutt titanfreak:** **Well thanks. Gotta go tho, cya**

Eren tossed his phone onto his bedside table before standing up to change. He put on a sleeveless black hoodie with a wings design on the back. It used to belong to Levi but Eren 'stole it' since it was soft and long enough to go past his hips. He also put on a pair of navy blue booty shorts that he knew Levi liked.

After changing, Eren grabbed his phone and looked himself over in the mirror. He looked like he'd actually slept well for once and his skin looked more tan than normal, less pale at least. His eyes were brighter and seemed to sparkle more as well but he didn't notice anything other than the fact he had gained enough that his ribs weren't visible all the time anymore and his thighs were a bit thicker.

Luckily all the marks on his body were easily covered by his clothes so he didn't have to break out the foundation. He picked up his phone before skipping downstairs to greet Grisha at the door and follow him out after finishing the Slurpee.

\----> at the station

Eren immediately ran inside and straight to his friend's desk, nearly hug tackling the older male out of his chair. "Damn, I know you missed me but you didn't have to try 'n kill me." Levi chuckled, patting Eren on the head which still managed to shock some of his newer co-workers.

Levi _hated_ hugs when they came from anyone other than Eren, but he'd never say that out loud. He saw Eren as a cute puppy, 1 that needed attention 24/7. Anyway... Levi on most days -without Eren- was rude and annoyed all the time, but with Eren around his entire attitude changed. He seemed happy for once. And he was. Very happy.

Eren moved off of Levi, smiling his dazzling smile as he let Levi get a good look at his outfit. "Did you put those shorts on just to tease me or entice me?" Levi questioned with a grin, making his puppy giggle. "Maybe a bit of both~ I'll never tell." Eren bit his lip cutely, sitting down on Levi's lap as the older male typed something on his computer but at the same time messing with the hem of Eren's shorts.

\----> Hours later, 7 PM, Levi's place

Eren laid on Levi's chest, both passing a cigarette from one to the other after taking a hit. They both laid shirtless and in only their boxers. "Hey, Levi?" Eren spoke up after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence. Levi only replied with a small 'mhm?' noise, looking over at the boy next to him. "Why.. do you hang out with me?" The younger questioned softly, tilting his head in curiosity. Levi was a bit taken aback at the question and took a moment before responding, choosing his words carefully as he knew Eren was a bit.. sensitive.

"Because even though I'm a complete asshole, you still want to be my friend no matter what I do or say. You're stubborn and determined. I like that about you." He stated calmly, stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray beside his bed. Eren tossed the words around in his head for a while, slowly looking up at the male beside him. He took another moment before leaning in and sealing the gap between them.

That night was heaven.


End file.
